Lhikan (KD)
Lhikan is the Toa Mangai of Fire. History Survival Back in Metru-Nui, the Toa Metru managed to defeat Teridax without Lhikan sacrificing himself, so he survived. Although Lhikan was a Turaga, when he arrived on Spherus Magna, the Mask of Life made him a Toa once again. Varios V At some point, the inhabitance of Spherus Magna realized that another planet was going to hit their own. The inhabitance tried many methods to stop it, but failed. The planet forced the Spherus Magna to move away and plunge into a deep freeze. The inhabitance were preserved in the ice. Eventually, a mining ship found Spherus Magna and managed to break out Makuta Xion. The Makuta slew the miners and saved more of his own men. He used the miners ship to escape. The Toa thawed around the same time as Fero, and followed the Bone Hunter. The Toa followed the Bone Hunter Fero and his mount Skirmix to a planet. The Toa overheard a spy of Makuta Xion telling Fero that they were meeting on Varios V. The Toa attacked the duo, but the Bone Hunter escaped. Toa Lhikan and Toa Iruini were chasing the Bone Hunter Fero and his mount, Skirmix, when they arrived on Varios V. It was there that the Toa managed to defeat Fero and slay his mount, but in slaying Skirmix they got on the wrong side of the Heroes. Iruini and Lhikan were forced to fight the Heroes, and both were defeated with Iruini's Rhotuka Launcher. The Heroes then turned on Fero, but the Bone Hunter was gone. The Heroes took the Toa back to Hero Factory for questioning. Back at Hero Factory, the Toa told the Heroes about their past in their galaxy. They also told the Heroes that there were more forces on Varios V. The Heroes decided, despite the Toa's numerous protests, that they would travel to Varios V and defeat the Makuta. The Heroes asked Marcus Sparrow to come with them, but the Hero explained he would follow after he was outfitted for the mission. The Toa managed to convince the Hero to take them with him. When the Toa and Sparrow arrived they noticed that the planet had physically changed and found the discarded weapons of the three Heroes. Sparrow suspected it was a trap, the Toa agreed and decided to spring the trap, but lay one of their own. They decided it would be best to send Sparrow in to spring the trap while the Toa would flank the attackers and then decimate them. The trio then set the plan into motion. Sparrow set the trap by walking into the field. He was attacked by Makuta Vanille, Fero and a group of seven Skrall. Lhikan and Iruini managed to defeat the Skrall, but the two Toa had to combine their powers to defeat Vanille and Fero. The Makuta and Bone Hunter were able to escape, but didn't flee towards Xion's Fortress as Iruini cut off their line of retreat. The group scouted the Xion Fortress and found that, on foot, they wouldn't be able to break in. Through the use of Iruini's mask and Lhikan's Greatswords, the group managed to get into the Fortress. Iruini acted as a diversion while Sparrow and Lhikan got the three Heroes out. Once the Heroes were saved, they returned to their ship to find it had been destroyed and Vanille was waiting from them. The group also came face to face with a new enemy, Makuta Kyro. Breez was badly injured in the fight and Evo was knocked out by this new Makuta. Sparrow decided that the group would have to retreat to a nearby farm. He asked Iruini and Lhikan to keep the enemies occupied while they took Evo back to the farm. Lhikan and Iruini combined their powers until the Heroes were far enough away. When the Heroes were far enough away, Lhikan traveled on his board while Iruini just teleported to them. Lhikan arrived at the farm to see Breez and Evo outside since they were injured. He learned that the group split up to see if anyone was around. Surge and Iruini told the group to go to the shed where they learned that the Nazari (natives) had a ship and they were in need of protection from Xion. Lhikan was present when the farmers and Heroes fought off the Vorox. He and Iruini used their powers to obliterate the Vorox. He then flew towards Vanille and fought her so she wouldn't kill the farmers. When it seemed she was about to win, he kicked up a sharp shard of ice and stabbed it through her body. The Toa of Fire then returned to the farm to find that Marcus Sparrow had killed Fero and the battle was over. Liasia thanked the Heroes and Toa and told them she intended to leave too. The ship could only carry seven, so she would return for the other farmers later. As they left, a shield appeared around Varois V so no one could get in or out. Characteristics Tools and Gadgets Lhikan wore the Great Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding. This allowed him to create forcefields around his body and weaponry. Lhikan was also equipped with Fire Greatswords. These could be used to channel his elemental powers or could be turned into a shield or board. The board could be used for Lava Surfing or flying. Personality Lhikan is conscious of the future and wants to ensure that future issues are accounted for. He is headstrong and willing to do whatever necessary to save others. Appearances * The Fate of Two Worlds ** Hero Factory: Wrongly Convicted Category:2011 Category:Toa Category:BIONICLE/Hero Factory Category:The Fate of Two Worlds Category:Living Characters Category:Toa of Air Category:Living Toa